Explanation
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Meeting the parents is always scary, but even more so when they're a death god. Oh and, you know, they've caught you doing their son. SoulxKid.


**A/N: Okay, Busted got a _lot_ more reviews than I was expecting. Let's try and get the same amount for this one, da~? Thank you so much everyone, reviews fuel fanfics :)  
****  
Ohs, and please subscribe to my YouTube~! Pretty pleases~? user/LamiaDarkholmMusic**

**_Note from Hel (SoulxKid from YouTube~) Subscribe to me too~! Both of us because we love you guys so much 333 Anyways, I'm running a SoulxKid only MEP and there are five places left, if you want a part then click this link and leave a comment requesting which part you want :3 watch?v=tZftJRNmzuk&list=UUWwiPQKowT8ThaBGY9RYPdw&index=1&feature=plcp Aaaaand this link to subscribe to me~! _****_user/SoulxKid_**

**Anyways, review, favourite, follow me...all that good stuff! The last chapter of Just A Mistake is going to be uploaded on the 5th, exactly one year since the first chapter was added :D The more reviews this story and that chapter get when it's up, the faster I'll have my next SoulxKid fanfics up, deal~?**

**REVIEW, MY PRETTIES, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Let me clear things up. I am NOT someone who scares easily.

What do I have to be scared of, you ask?

Heh, well.

The fact that I'm dating the son of my headmaster, a freaking _death god_, who just so happened to catch us in the middle of sex?

Nope, nothing to be scared of. Nothing at all.

Although I admit, for a second I thought he was going to castrate me then and there.

But no, the fear I felt as he watched me pull out of his son and hastily throw on a pair of pants is dwarfed in comparison to the kind I'm dealing with now.

Stood, alone, out of school hours, in the Death Room, before a _very_ pissed Shinigami-sama.

"S-so…Lord Death…you wanted to see me about something…?"

The eyeholes of his mask narrowed down to deadly slits.

"_I'll _be the one asking the questions here, Evans. And you know damn well what I wanted to talk to you about!"

I gulped.

Yeah, this isn't going to end well.

"Due to recent…_incidents_…it has come to my attention that you are somewhat interested in my Kiddo?"

"U-um…well…interested isn't exactly the word, it's more like…boyfriend…of six months…"

A dark look clouded the reaper's face.

Uh-oh.

Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say?

"Six months?"  
"Y-yeah! Listen, this isn't just some random fling, I really do love your son and-"

He raised a single gloved hand to silence me.

"Was…you know, _then _your first time?"  
"U-uh…n-no…"  
"…I see."  
"B-but he was willing!"  
"…right."  
"I-I wouldn't do it unless he wanted me to!"  
"Did you use a condom?"  
"W-what?"  
"A condom. Did you use one?"

"EVANS."  
"W-we didn't think we'd need one! Besides, it's not like I have an STD or something…"

His left eye twitched.

"What if you were to get him pregnant?"  
"…Lord Death…I'm pretty sure your son is a _guy_…so…maybe you should have a chat with Stein, I don't think dudes work that way."  
"…not human dudes, no…but moving on! You said you love my son?"  
"…yes…?"  
"Do you swear not to hurt him?"  
"Of course, I would never-"  
"Will you take care of him?"  
"Y-yeah, in sickness and in health."  
"Good…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to be coming round to the idea of us two together.

"You have nothing to worry about, sir. I know that Kid loves me, and trusts me. Hell, he even gave me his virginity, I would've given him mine but-…Lord Death…?"

Okay, that was _really_ not the right thing to say.

His stern expression had been replaced by one of pure fury, his towering form trembling with rage as he slowly advanced closer.

"You took…my baby's virginity…?"  
"Y-yes sir…"  
"And didn't even have the decency to give him yours?"  
"I-I would have but-!"  
"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUS BABY LIKE THAT?"

I saw it almost in slow motion, as he raised one of his ridiculously-proportioned hands in a reaper chop, aiming for-

Oh shit.

I _really _don't like where he's aiming that.

* * *

Pulling the blankets closer around myself, I snuggled further into my sofa as I immersed myself within the pages of the novel I was reading.

Or, at least, trying to read, until the buzzing of my mobile interrupted me. Seeing Soul's name flash up on the caller ID, I picked up eagerly, wanting to hear how things had gone with my father. After catching us in the act, he had demanded a meeting between himself and my lover.

"Hi, babe, how are you~?" I breezed cheerily. Quite a contrast in the tone of voice I was greeted with from the other end of the line.

"H-hey…babe…h-how are you…?"  
"Me? What about you? You sound like you're in agony!"  
"H-heh…w-well…your d-dad has taken certain…precautions…to prevent what happened last time happening again…"  
"How?"  
"…let's just say…he has a _really _good aim."

* * *

**A/N: ...10 points to whoever guesses Lord Death's foolproof plan to safeguard Kid's innocence~**


End file.
